fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Higgins
Christine "Chris" Higgins was the main hero and sole survivor of the film Friday the 13th Part III. She was the girlfriend of Rick. Biography First encounter with Jason Voorhees Chris was one of the few people to have seen Jason Voorhees before the time when he had the opportunity to go on a mass killing spree and survived. While on vacation with her parents at Higgins Haven in 1982, Chris and her parents got into a heated fight for arriving home late after a date with her boyfriend Rick. The result was Christine's mother hitting her; something she had never done before. Hurt and wanting to punish her folks, Christine ran out of their summer home and into the woods. Finding rest at the base of tree, she sat there for a while and dozed off. Shortly after, Christine awoke to the sound of footsteps and looked behind her, thinking it was her father looking for her, but instead, Christine found herself looking at a hideous man with a knife, who gave chase to the girl. Christine managed to kick the knife out the man's hand and run away in fear, but the man kept pulling her down to the ground. With a final ounce of strength, Chris passed out in the man's hands. When she woke up, Chris was back in her own bedroom the next day. Her parents said they didn't know anything about the man who attacked her. What Chris didn't remember was that she regained consciousness in the deformed man's hands and broke free of his grip. She ran until she crossed paths with the local doomsayer named Ralph, who noticed her terror of something. However, Christine did remember the hideous man's face and couldn't forget about it. Last encounter with Jason Voorhees Two years later in the summer of 1984, Christine returned. This time her friends, Shelly, Debbie, Andy, Vera, Chili and Chuck, accompanied her. She revealed Andy and Debbie's unborn child, kinda, Debra said "That's what happens when you're pregnant and said "No way we're pregnant remember" to Andy when he was about to give her pot, so technically Debbie revealed it. They arrived at her summer home where her boyfriend Ricky was waiting, himself also with the group. Unknown to any of them, a wounded Jason, who survived his first string of murders and his fight with Paul and Ginny, had settled in the barn nearby to rest and heal. Later on, Christine told Ricky of what she remembered about the deformed man that attacked her that horrible night. Later on, when Christine and Ricky were alone in the cabin, it was too quiet. For a place filled with teenagers, this was strange. She and Ricky went searching for their friends. Christine searched the house she also searched outside where she stumbled on Loco's dead body/corpse hanging, she went back inside, only to have Ricky's dead body/corpse fly through the window. Christine ran to his side and cried over him. She looked over to the window, where Jason (wearing his brand-new hockey mask for the first time ever) appeared with an ax. He had murdered Ricky in cold blood earlier along with their friends and now he was stalking her. Christine ran into the barn and to the upstairs part, where Jason followed her. She was able to whack Jason's head with a shovel and knock him out. Taking the chance, she put a noose around Jason's neck and sent him out the barn window, hanging him. When Christine went down and opened the barn door, she was shocked to see Jason had survived the hanging. He lifted his hockey mask up to give himself more space to get the rope off his neck. His identity was revealed to be the man who attacked Christine before. Seeing the man's face again sent Christine into hysterics as Jason dropped from the rope and slid his mask back on. As the utterly horrified Christine screams, Jason picks up a machete and closes in on her. Suddenly, Ali, another motorist and friend to the other two Jason had killed, comes running in and attacks Jason, only to have his hand chopped off and killed. With Jason busy hacking Ali to death, Christine is able to gain enough stability to pick up a nearby axe. When Jason turns around, Christine then sent the ax flying forward into Jason's head. He reeled back with a grunt and fell to the ground, apparently dead. Christine sighed in relief and headed to the lake. She got into a canoe and paddled to the middle of lake. The next morning, Christine awakened to see an unmasked and living Jason looking at her through the window of the house menacingly smiling at her. After bursting down the door after staring at her, Jason begins to run towards her position. As she tries to paddle away before, she turn back realizing that Jason wasn't there believing it was just a hallucination. However, the decaying corpse of Jason's mother rose from the lake and dragged her down into the water. But this was all a bad dream after all and in reality, Chris was alright, but her mental state was highly questionable as she screamed and hysterically laughed while the police car she was in drove off. She was last seen in a room at Wessex county medical center crying and hugging her parents. Legacy Christine Higgins was the first person (not including Ginny Field) to see Jason as an adult after his supposed death in the lake in 1957, and the second person to have ever survived an encounter with him. She was the second person to have battled/fought him with fierce offensive and defense attacks that inflicted heavy damage on him and were enough to stop him, at least for a short while as he was found missing that same night. Her final ax blow to his head would be with him as a giant gash at least until the destruction of his original body. Gallery Image:Friday13th3 8.jpg|Chris Higgins Image:Chris (3).jpg|Chris Higgins Appearances Films *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter'' (1984) Novels *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) *''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1988) Video games *''Friday the 13th: The Game'' (2017) Trivia *Chris makes a cameo appearance as a figurine that the player must place in a diorama in the Virtual Cabin 2.0 mode of ''Friday the 13th: The Game''. *The character of Jenny Myers in Friday the 13th: The Game is heavily influenced by Chris Higgins. References Category:Jason Voorhees's defeaters Category:Final girls Category:Blondes Category:Residents of Higgins Haven Category:Characters in Friday the 13th Part III Category:Females Category:Surviving Characters Category:Survivors Category:Heroines Category:Characters